


Possession

by Tawabids



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Love Conquers All, M/M, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At midnight, Charles must give his soul to the demon he sold it to many years earlier. Erik doesn't even <i>believe</i> in souls, but he's damn well sure that no one is taking Charles away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a minifill [this prompt on X-Men First Kink](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=7430192#t7430192): "Charles is an only child, lonely and scared in a mansion that never felt like home. When Shaw offers him a beautiful blue-skinned sister, he can't turn it down, even if it means giving up his soul. He thought he'd never regret it--until he meets Erik one year before his contract expires."

There is a grandfather clock in the hallway outside, and Erik can hear it, but he can also feel every little cog and spring and the slow weight of the pendulum. The clock won't stop ticking. Erik would simply break it with his mind, but he isn't sure if it's an heirloom. 

Charles is on top of him, having shoved him to the edge of the bed so hard they tumbled onto it. Charles' shirt hangs open, but Erik has grabbed his wrists to stop him prying at Erik's clothes too. The clock ticks on.

"Charles, that's impossible," Erik snaps. "Demons aren't real."

The corner of Charles' mouth tugs up. "He's real, Erik. He's so real. As real as Raven, as real as you and I."

Erik shakes his head at him, but Charles' mind is projecting truth like heat from a furnace. 

"Please," Charles grinds down on him. "I only have until midnight. I want you, I want everything we won't have in all the years and years I don't have left."

"No," Erik grits his teeth, heaving both of them up with an enormous effort. He shoves Charles back against the wall. The clock ticks on. He says with forced patience, "No one is taking you away."

"Please, Erik," Charles strains against Erik's grip. "Every second you waste-”

Erik crushes their mouths together, fitting into him, kissing him like he was fucking him. When Charles sags into him, Erik's hand slides up between them and presses like a brand to Charles' chest. He feels the heartbeat under his palm and tightens his grip on it. With no warning Charles bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, moaning but not with any pleasure, and then _screams._

Erik steps back, but his hand doesn't leave Charles' chest, his face screwed up against the blinding, searing white-gold light that pours against his face. 

He pulls his hand away. Charles falls, and Erik drops to grab him, awkwardly with only one arm around his shoulders. The other arm is close to his chest, cupping something pale and fluttering like a flame. Charles' nose is dribbling blood onto the carpet and his eyes are unfocused. His mutters, "What did you just do to me?"

"I think," Erik looks down at the twisting little supernova rolling around in the creases in his palm, "I just stole your soul."

Charles whimpers and paws weakly at Erik's chest, "Give it back-”

He almost knocks Erik's hand, and Erik closes his fingers around the glittering tremor of life. He knows what he needs to do, but its madness, like this talk of demons. So before he can think twice about it he puts his hand to his mouth, tips his head back and swallows the light like a shot of whiskey. A feeling like the rush before orgasm slides down his gut, and like two waves crashing together, joins another blinding glow Erik didn't even know was inside him.

A shudder and a heavy gasp rocks Charles' body and Erik can spare both arms to hold him now. Charles blinks, his fingers stronger as they grasp Erik's collar and drag Erik down to his face. "Why did you do that?" he snarls. His eyes are sharp and awake now, and his voice is steady. 

"Well," Erik licks his lips. "Possession is nine-tenths of the law."


End file.
